Peeta's love
by Meraki3
Summary: Hi, This is my first time uploading my fanfiction. This one is a poem from Peeta's perspective after he finds out that Katniss was acting in the games. Hope you like it.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Perpetua, serif; font-size: 12pt;"I take her hand, clutching it tightly,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Trying to ignore the feel of her hand in mine,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Pretending for the cameras, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"And dreading /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"The moment when I will finally have /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"To let go/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"I wish I could forget/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"My realisation,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Could continue pretending,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Hoping,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Dreaming./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Or else I could forget/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"My whole life/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Not know what it feels like /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"To love her,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"To have her, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"To lose her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"I don't want to remember./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"I don't want to forget./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"The red plaid dress, two braids./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"The way the birds would stop to listen/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"When she sang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Another laceration, another wound./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"The sight of her crumpled/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"In despair/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Hopeless/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Her smile/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Unbearable/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Courage, a selfless sacrifice/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"A musical laugh/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Pierces my skin/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Her hand slips from my fingers/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Like air/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Impossible to hold/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"But my heart will stay with her/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Perpetua',serif;"Always./span/p 


End file.
